gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-000/TFA-32 Typhon
*Trial System *HIDEC *Optical Camoflage *Chameleon Circuit *Hard-Points *Haro *Tail Unit |optional equipment=*Tactical Full Arms *GN Booster |unique aspects= |armour=*GN Composite E-Carbon |accommodation=Pilot Passenger |affiliation= |universe=Anno Domini |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The T-Series GN-000/TFA-32 Typhon 'is a Mobile suit designed and used by Twilight's Dawn Meister/Engineer Vincent Valvaro in the novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from innovator technology and inspired by the standardization of the Tieren, the Gundam Zeros was created to ease repair and maintenance while at the same time, allow combat situation adaptability. This variant has the Gundam permanently quipped with parts of the TFA Unit 03 and TFA Unit 02. The unit retains its purpose for use in Space and Atmospheric flight but boasts a higher performance and power. Many parts had to be grafted on to the machine making it non-convertible to its original general purpose Gundam form. The Typhon's arsenal includes weapons from both predecessors and a variety of new equipment built from other Mobile Suits spare parts. Attaching the modified tail unit make it the most heavily equipped Gundam in the T-Series. The massive array of weaponry also dramatically increases the weight of the machine which is compensated with the Type-D drives and verniers. Displaying his mechanical genius, Vincent had the D-Drives reconfigured to use twin drive for a brief moment before they permanently shut down due to topological differences in the TD blanket. To manage the additional systems and weapons, the Typhon requires a Haro sub-pilot. Armaments *'GN Vulcan Cannons : Mounted on the head of the Gundam, these Vulcan can be loaded with either beam or live physical rounds. The Vulcan are used to attack soft targets such as missiles and sensors. *'Fangs' : Stored in it's shield. The Fangs are custom-made by Vincent using spare parts of the Thanatos' cannon bits and housed in a brand-new chassis. Its control-system accepts inputs from the Haro in normal operations and the HIDEC system when the latter is active. *'GN Beam sabre' :The beam sabres are deployed from the forearms. The sabres have a final limiter which when unleashed, emits a 6 megawatt Beam that cuts through even anti-beam coated e-carbon. *'100mm Machine Cannon' : Installed in the nose cone, the machine cannon serves the same purpose in flight mode the Vulcan cannons serve in Mobile Suit mode *'GN/XLR-06-2 "Blitz" rifle' : A hybrid weapon that combines the Gale Ventus and the XLR-06 linear rifle, the Blitz rifle is a dual mode weapon that switches between an 10 MW beam discharge and 155 mm shells. The Blitz rifle was designed to test the concept of using the Gale Ventus' particle beam for the XLR-06's second-stage acceleration, but the powerful beam disintegrated even the specialised shells. The engineers, not wanting waste the parts, converted the prototype to its current state. *'GN Aero Shield' :A dual function equipment glazed with anti-particle coating, the GN Aero shield is a defensive equipment which is also aerodynamically designed to reduce drag in cruise mode. *'GN Claw' :A powered-up version of the GN-X series' weapon of the same name, the GN Claws can be used to rip apart GN fields and armour plates when combined with the physical strength of the Mobile Suit's arms. *'Tesla Anchor' :A pair of Anchors that launches from the arm and discharges a 200 KV electric shock at whatever target it hits, the claws are connected by cables made of reinforced carbon nano-tubes and nearly impossible to cut, allowing the Gundam to use its immense strength to toss the enemy. System Features Sub-Systems ;* ;*Trial System ;*HIDEC ;*Chameleon Circuit Equipment ;*Hard-Points ;*Haro ;*Tail Unit :Heavily modified weapons and equipment container. The original missile tubes on the top were removed to make space for a pair of rotating GN guns. The inner hull stores a number of weapons including a Gale Ventus rifle. The sides are equipped with thrusters and wing binders to increase manoeuvrability. Disconnected, the unit functions as an unmanned logistics vehicle or large GN bomb. Variants *GN-000/T Gundam Zeros *GN-000/TFA01 Nemesis *GN-000/TFA02 Zephyr * GN-000/TFA03 Vulturnius * GN-000/TFA04 Athena **GN-000/TFA04B Athene **GN-000/TFA04S Pallas Athene *GN-000/TFA05 Thanatos Notes/Trivia *Typhon is a mythological monster and physical father of Storms in Greek Mythology